cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jered Skygunner
The Start of a killer Jered Skygunner was born to be a killer.He was to be the republic hit man,but from the start of his birth things went wrong.It all started at the start of the clone wars: in a secret base, scientists were thinking of a theory if they can get someone from birth and train him in to be a killer. So the scientists picked out one clone trooper from birth to be a killer. His name was Jered Skygunner. After months of training in battle skills, they sent him on his first mission.When it was time for him to go, they put him in a bacta tank to become stronger, but things went wrong.The scientists forgot that there killer had a mind of his own,and he did not want to become a killer. So Jered told the scientists" I do not want to kill I just want to be an average guy," but the scientists threaten to kill him.With that said there was only one thing left to do. He killed the scientists and fled to the underworld. The Underworld After he killed the scientists, Jered fled to the underworld,and hid there for about a month untill his enemys thought he was dead.Two months later after working in a bar, Jered wanted to work in something he liked,something that he could use his fighting skills.At the the same moment,a sith assasin,by the name of Natasha Yar,came into the bar.She started asking if anyone had good fighting skills to take on a jedi she was hunting.Jered remembering he had been trained in the arts of blad fighting,said "I have the set of skills your looking for."On hearing this,Natasha said "Your hired,as long as you hunt the jedi and bring him to me.I will give you 200,000 Republic credits."Jered said "You got a deal."After this,Jered quit his job at the bar,packed his bags,and headed for the city on his first mission,to hunt a jedi. Hunting The Jedi After two weeks of hunting the jedi,Jered found him.But to his surprize,the jedi was a teenager.Jered thought to him self,I cant just kill a kid.But before he could think it through,the jedi boy started running to him.At first Jered thought the jedi was just going to past him,but insted,the boy turn on his light saber and started to attack him.In just one minute Jered jumped,and in one quick move knock out the light saber from the boys hand and shot him.When it was all over,Jered could not believe what he had done,but before he could think any more,two police troopers saw him next to the dead body.So Jered took off,got back to his ship, and took off.He did not know where he was going; he did not even want the credits he was to get.He just wanted to get away from everything.He just wanted to be alone. Tatooin After leaving coruscant,Jered's ship started running low on fuel.Jered looked for a good place to land,but he found only one planet to land and fuel up.The planet's name was Tatooin.After landing on a space port,he ask how much will it cost to fill up his ship.The port's man look at him then his ship,and said "3000 credit's.Jered said "I am in luck;I just have 3000 credit's". With that,Jered paid the port's man and waited. While he waited,he saw that he was on a planet where bounty hunters went to hid and hang out. He thought,maybe I don't want to be a killer,but I think I want to be a bounty hunter. With his mind set,he ask the port's man if his ship was fueled up. The port's man said,yes. With his ship ready, he boarded his ship and headed for coruscant to be a bounty hunter. Bounty Hunter When Jered got to coruscant, he said he should find a suit that he likes. So he headed to a shop that sells old gear for bounty hunters. When he entered the shop, he saw all kinds of gear, but one caught his eye. An old mandalorian suit used by the Death Watch. He thought if he wore this gear it will strike fear on his enemies, but he needed a hat to go with it. So looking at the other shelves, he spied a hat that he liked. So after paying for the things he got, he headed off in search for a job. After a week of looking for a job, a man by the name of White Wolfe ask him if he wanted a job. His job is to go to the jedi temple and take a hollocron. His pay will be, 5.5 million credits. Half now the other half, when the job is done. However he only has three days to do the job. Jered thought for a moment then said “sounds like fun I am in. But Wolfe did say to him “if you report me I will hunt you down!.” After they were done talking, Jered Skygunner went to his house to plan the mission. The Mission After a day of planning Jered had his mission planed out. So he got his ship ready and headed to the jedi temple. When he got there, the jedi got him. He had been double cross by the man who hired him. On his way to jall, a girl who look like someone he knew, told the jedi that she was to take him from here. After the jedi handed Jered over this girl, Jered finally remembered Who she was. She was the sith that came to him when he was working at the bar. When Jered ask the sith girl where was she taking him, she said “To the sith temple to be a sith.” Jered Thought for a moment and said to him self, “I have no were else to go, nothing to do, I guess I will join the sith Empire.” After he said this to the sith,She took him to her cship and headed to the sith temple on umbara Appearences http://www.youtube.com/user/datalore9182?feature=mhee%7CYouTube Channel DataLore9182 Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Assassin Category:Sith Category:Duelist Category:Mandalorian Category:Commando Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sith hunter Category:Order of the Sith Lords Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Battalion Commander Category:Jedi Knight Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Knight Category:Class rank battaion commander Category:Class rank captain Category:Mercenary Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Strength Of Many Category:Survivors Reborn